St. James
St. James is formerly known as Edgard, Louisiana, and is currently under the control of the Royaume of Louisiana. It is nestled near the Mississippi River, which makes it an ideal location for an inland port. History St. James was established in 2281 by the Comte de Rochambeau Arthur Casson, under orders from his mentor, James St. Just, the Director -General of the Gendarmerie, who believed there was a need for a river navy to protect the capital city Tuloya from being raided by the Court of the Bayou. Arthur searched for 3 weeks to find a suitable location for a settlement, along the Mississippi River. He found a suitable location 35 miles west of the Capital in the abandoned town of Edgard, Louisiana. He renamed the town, St. James in honor of one of Christ's Twelve Apostles. He asked the Roi, Etienne Devereux, to send 160 peasants and 15 gendarmes to help establish the settlement and make sure that it stays under the rule of the Royaume. Casson developed a Five Year plan that would help the economy of St. James grow. The first part of the Five Year Plan would be to construct an inland port for boats that come on the Mississippi River, through St.James. Arthur believed that through building an inland port, The Royaume could become a big trading on the Mississippi River. The construction of the Inland Port took 2 years to complete, but once completed, it would become a central hub for the Merchants from the Mississippi Traders Union, and would start trade with other parts of the Mississippi River. The next phase of the 5-year plan called for the construction of three boats that would have the ability to patrol the Mississippi River, and keep raiders away from the port and to defend the capital city of Tuloya from being attacked by any enemies of the Royaume. After the construction of the boats, Arthur decided to improve the infrastructure of the roads surrounding the settlement and to connect the settlement to Tuloya. The third and final part of the 5-year plan would call for the peasants to learn techniques about agriculture which would help create more crops and food for the settlement. Economy St. James' economy is very small, as a result of just being established. The town has one general store, which is owned by the Comte de Rochambeau, Arthur Casson. The settlement also has a small inland port, which allows merchants from the Mississippi Traders Union to dock their boats and which also allows them to trade resources at the Town's general store. The town also has a small fishing industry, in which fishermen build rafts and go hunting for the Spider Crab and get their meat so it can be sold at the market. The settlement has also started to build more farms for crops which could also be sold on the market. Culture The settlement of St. James is very proud of it's Cajun culture and wants to preserve as much of it as possible. The people are also very sensitive to outside cultures, and when travelers from different cultures come through the settlement, they try to learn as much about the culture as possible. Category:Communities Category:Places